Crossroads
by EternalDarkDragoness
Summary: What happens when Leon and Ada meet again after Leon believes Ada died in Raccoon City? What will become of this and what does Wesker have to do with it? Sorry for the bad summary. This is my first fanfiction it takes place during Resident Evil 4. Rated T for now but may go up. LeonXAda


_A/N: Ok, so I decided to rewrite Crossroads because I didn't like the way it was coming out. So, here is the first chapter rewritten._

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 1**

Normal P.O.V

A man with short blonde hair walks up to an almost abandoned looking church. This church is located somewhere in Europe. This man's name is Leon S. Kennedy; he is a secret agent for the U.S government and his task is to rescue the president's daughter Ashley Graham. She was kidnapped by a group called the Los Illuminados; Hunnigan, Leon's support for this mission, was able to help find this church that Ashley was being kept in. After obtaining the special key for the church and fighting his way through the several Las Plagas infected villagers who got in his way, Leon entered the Church finding someone who he thought to be dead.

Leon P.O.V

"Hello Leon, long time no see", a woman wearing a long red dress says as she turns to face me. She has short black hair with a long ribbon tied around her neck. Her dress has a long split going up the side of her dress. I immediately realize who she is, "Ada". I take out my knife to defend myself in case she suddenly decides to attack me. She begins to walk closer to me but stops when I hold up the knife. "Don't worry Leon, I'm not here to cause you any harm." She says as she walks past me. "I am only here to complete my mission." Ada stops at the door "See you around." She leaves and I am left to my thoughts. **'Mission? What mission?'** I decide to ignore it for now and try to find Ashley. After raising the bars that block the door to her room, I walk in only to find that they moved her again. I take out my phone and contact Hunnigan. "Hunnigan they've moved Ashley. Is there any way to find out where she is?"

"Yes, go back to the village and there will be another path to follow. Go through there and head through the gate." I thank her and exit the church. There are more of the villagers there to stop me; I easily defeat them and make my way to the village. However, once I get there the village chief is waiting for me with a small militia of villagers. "Fuck!"

Ada P.O.V

"_It was a real shock to see Leon here. He surely couldn't have found out about what my mission is with Umbrella is right?'_ I think to myself as I make my way back to the village. I still remember the last time we saw each other; it was back in Raccoon City…

_Flashback:_

"_Ada!" Leon yelled as he runs towards me with an apparent worried look on his face. After all I was just shot by Dr. Birkin's crazy wife and I was about to fall over the railing but Leon caught me and helped me up. "Leon…" I said weakly, losing more blood by the second "you have to get out of here and survive. You have to stop Umbre-" He cuts me off with a kiss. However, as soon as the kiss ends, I fall out of Leon's grip and fall over the railing down towards the ground 100 feet below. The last thing I heard is Leon yelling, "ADA!" Then everything goes black and I feel, see and hear nothing._

_Flashback End_

I was apparently dead for a while and I thought it would stay that way; however, Wesker brought me back. Now, because of him, I am a very important agent for the Umbrella Corporation. The mission they have sent me on is a vital one; it is to retrieve the Las Plagas parasite and deliver it to Wesker, why they want this parasite I'm not quite sure of myself. Right now I just need to focus on my own personal objective for being here. I didn't think I would see Leon here or ever again. I hope he doesn't get in my way or Wesker will want me to eliminate him. I smirk, "I wonder how this will play out. This will be interesting."

**Chapter End**

**Well that was Chapter 1 rewritten. I think this is better than old chapter 1. Anyways review please!**

**~EternalDarkDragoness **


End file.
